


Who Blinks First?

by QianLan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hand Feeding, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Dancing, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: Poe is in love with Finn.  Finn is in love with Poe.It’s taken six months of every being on base trying to convince him, but Poe is now ready to believe that Finn loves him, and Finn is ready to believe that Poe loves him too.The only problem?  Poe and Finn are each convinced the other one won’t admit he’s in love unless he’s forced to.So, they both come up with a plan: create an elaborate ruse that will force the other man’s hand.The General, Rey, and the pilots have been called in to help, and they decide to up the ante to see just how far Poe and Finn will go before they admit their feelings to each other.So, who blinks first?





	Who Blinks First?

 

 

Rey heaves out a sigh, ready to begin the speech she’s already given Finn countless times in the last few months.  She’s pretty sure that she was fired up the first few times she gave it, but there is no feeling behind the words anymore.  Well, maybe a slight hint of irritation.   “Finn, he’s in love with you, I promise, and you’re in love with him and if you’d just tell him then—”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

“What?”  Rey nearly falls out of her chair in the mess.   “Wait, what?”

 

“I said, I know.”

 

 _He’s way too calm right now_.  “Um, you know?”  She shakes her head.  “You know which part?”

 

“All of it.  I’m in love with him.  Yes.  I’ll admit it.  I’ve been in love with Poe since the TIE fighter.”

 

“And Poe?”

 

“Well, I’m still having trouble wrapping my head around the fact that he’s in love with me…”

 

“But Finn, we all—”

 

Finn holds up a hand.  “I said I’m having trouble; I didn’t say I didn’t believe you.”  He smiles.  “After six months of you, Snap, Karé, Jess, Iolo, Bastian, Yolo, the General, Kaydel, and just about every other sentient being on base telling me Poe is in love with me, I’m willing to go out on a limb and believe you.  It’s either that or this is the most elaborate practical joke in Resistance history, and frankly, I’ve seen the sorts of stunts the pilots pull.  This is way out of their league.”  He gives Rey a big smile.

 

Rey giggles. “This is wonderful.  So, you’re going to tell him?”

 

“Tell him?  Oh hell no.”

 

“Finn!”  _I knew I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up._

 

“Rey, go with me for a second.  If you guys have spent the last six months trying to convince me that he’s in love with me, am I safe in assuming that you’ve been doing the same thing with him?”

 

“Yes,” she says, eyeing Finn suspiciously.

 

“And he hasn’t believed you?”

 

“No,” she says.

 

“I didn’t think so.”  Finn leans back.  “No, what I need to do is force his hand.  My guess is that Poe is under the misguided assumption that I’m some virginal ingénue who doesn’t understand sex and romance.”

 

“Finn, I don’t think he thinks—”

 

“He thought the same thing about you.”

 

“What?!?!”  Rey nearly chokes on her drink.  “He what?”

 

“You should have seen his face the first time someone mentioned how loud you and Jess get.”

 

“What?  Who said we’re loud?”

 

“Uh, anyone who lives next to either of your rooms?”

 

“Finn,” she says, slapping his arm.  _Kriff.  How loud do we get?_

 

“Anyway, like I said, I’m going to have to force his hand.”

 

“And?”

 

“And I’m going to need everyone’s help.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe lets out a long sigh as he leans back in his chair and blows on the mug of tea the General gave him.  “So, I’ve been thinking…”

 

Leia holds up her hand and continues reading something on her datapad.  When she finishes, she looks up and studies the pilot.  “Business or pleasure?”

 

“Hmmmmm?”

 

“Is this Resistance business or something personal, Dameron?”

 

“Personal,” he squeaks.  He takes a drink to hide behind the mug, scorching his tongue.  “Ow, kriff!”  He looks up.  “Sorry.”  _FRAGGING HELL!_

 

Leia smiles.  “Finn?”

 

Poe closes his eyes.  _Does everyone know?_   “Yeah.”

 

“What is it this time, Poe?”

 

“I’m in love with him.”

 

Leia waits for the revelation.  When Poe doesn’t elaborate, she says, “Yes, and?”

 

“I’m pretty sure he’s in love with me too.”  He looks up over his mug.

 

Leia bursts into a wide smile.  “It’s about damn time.  We were starting to think you’d never figure it out.”

 

“Yeah, well, I might be slow, but…  Wait, we?  So, we’re talking you and Rey and…”

 

“Everyone on base.”

 

“Kriffing hell,” Poe says, closing his eyes.  “Sorry, ma’am.”

 

Leia laughs.  “It’s okay, Poe.”

 

Poe sighs.  “So, everyone knows.  Great.  Just great.”   He puts down the mug.  “But you’re all sure, right?  That he loves me too?”

 

Leia shakes her head, coming around her desk to lean on it.  She looks down at Poe, like a stern schoolmarm.  “Poe, I’m going to guess that every single one of your pilots, as well as Rey, and who knows who else, has been telling you for months that he’s crazy about you.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Leia crosses her arms.  “Just like they’ve been telling him that you’re crazy about him.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“And you’ve both been stubbornly refusing to see what’s right in front of you.”

 

“Well, I’m not anymore, ma’am.”

 

“Then what’s the problem?”

 

“Finn,” Poe says.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m willing to concede that all of you are right.  We’re in love.  But I don’t think he’s ready to admit it yet.”

 

Leia raises an eyebrow.  She wants to argue the point but she also wants to see where this is headed.  “And?”

 

“I’d like your help.”

 

“My help?”

 

“I want to force Finn’s hand.  I’ll get him in a situation where he’ll have to admit the truth.”

 

Leia raises the other eyebrow.

 

“Nothing illegal or immoral, ma’am.  I’m just going to…up the ante, so to speak.”

 

“Have you ever seen Finn gamble, Poe?  He’s better than Snap.  I’ve seriously considered sending him out to one of the core casinos to make money for the cause.”

 

Poe shakes his head.  “It was a metaphor ma’am.”

 

“And I’m trying to warn you that Finn may not fall for whatever scheme you’re cooking up.”

 

“I’ve gotta try,” Poe says.

 

“And being direct and just telling him how you feel is out of the question?”

 

“Yes,” Poe says, earnestly.

 

Leia fights hard not to roll her eyes.  “Fine, Dameron.  Tell me what you need.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey, Jess, Snap, and the General are seated at a table in the mess.  Poe is currently training new recruits and Finn is out running the Pathfinders through their morning exercises.

 

“So, let me get this straight,” Snap says.  “Both Finn and Poe admit they’re in love, but they refuse to admit it to each other because…”

 

“Because they’re idiots,” Jess grumbles.  “First, it was months of _Oh he can’t possibly love me back_.  Now, it’s _he loves me but he’s scared to admit it_.  They’re locked in some sort of never-ending circle of stupidity!”  She growls and lets her head fall to the table.  “Stupid, kriffing nerfherders.”

 

Rey snorts.  “Finn wants to get them alone in some sort of romantic situation and then he’ll press Poe until Poe breaks, so to speak.”

 

The General nods.  “That’s basically Poe’s plan too.”

 

Snap groans.  “They really have to over complicate everything, don’t they?”

 

Jess raises her head and nods.  “I say we lock them in a supply closet and make them talk to each other.  Bing, bam, boom.  They either admit their feelings or they starve.”

 

“We can’t do that,” Snap says.  He turns to the General.  “Can we?”

 

“I think you’re underestimating how long they might be able to go without talking about their feelings, and we will eventually need the supplies that are in the closet,” she says.

 

Rey bursts into a wide grin.  “No.  No supply closets.  I say we give them exactly what they want.”

 

Leia smiles.  “You have an idea?”

 

“I do, ma’am.”  Rey leans forward.  “Those two want to be alone in a romantic situation?  Then I say we give them the mother of all romantic situations and make them drown in it.”

 

“What exactly do you have in mind,” Jess asks.

 

Rey cackles.  “I’m sure there’s some undercover op that is going to require Poe and Finn to pretend to be a couple and where they’re going to have to share a room—”

 

“With only one bed,” Snap interjects.

 

“And no heat,” Jess giggles.  “Make it cold,” she says and then she yelps in joy, “Oh, and do some sort of commitment ceremony in an alien culture!”

 

Leia shakes her head.  “You’re all evil.”  She smiles.  “But I like it.”  She rises.  “Let me see what I can come up with.”

 

**# # # #**

 

 

A week later, the General calls Poe and Finn to her office where she outlines an elaborate undercover op that is going to require the two of them to pose as a couple trying to find black market weapons suppliers. 

 

Each of them is sure that the General is acting on his behalf, so each of them is having a hard time keeping a straight face as the General describes the particulars.

 

Poe and Finn will be posing as Cassian Bey and Rook Voxx, a pair of smugglers from the Outer Rim who are the fronts of a new crime syndicate.  They’ll be going to Utapau and specifically, the small village of Vornigs-pau to wait for their contacts. 

 

“The beings of Vornigs-pau,” Leia explains, “have a very…particular view of unmarried couples, so they will ask you to take part in a commitment ceremony before you spend the night.”

 

“What,” Finn asks.  _Isn’t this going a bit far_ , he thinks.

 

Poe is thankful Finn asked that because he’s pretty sure he misheard the General.

 

“A commitment ceremony,” she says, completely unfazed.  “Not unsimilar to marriage ceremonies in our culture.”  She fights not to smile.  “Is there a problem, gentlemen?”

 

“No,” Poe says, way too loud.  “No problem.”

 

“Why would there be a problem,” Finn asks.  “There is no problem.  None.  This is great!”

 

“Yeah, great,” Poe adds.  _Is this really happening?_

 

“Good,” Leia says.  “Because this mission is of the upmost importance.  That’s why I’m sending the two of you.”

 

Both Poe and Finn start to secretly wonder if this is actually a real op.

 

“Any questions,” she asks.

 

Poe raises his hand.  “Several.”

 

**# # # #**

 

A few minutes later, the General dismisses them.  The two walk back to their room in silence. 

 

 _Okay, so I wanted to get him to confess, but I didn’t want to force the idiot to marry me_ , Finn thinks.

 

 _Kriff.  Kriff.  Kriff.  Kriff.  Kriff._    Poe swallows _.  Just tell him now.  Get this over with and tell him it’s all a joke and ha ha!  Funny!  Right?_ Poe closes his eyes _.  Crap._  

 

“So,” Finn starts as they reach their door.  “Commitment ceremony.”

 

“Yeah,” Poe says, walking in and flopping onto his bed.  “The things you do for the Resistance, right _?”  Does my voice sound strange?_

 

 _Just tell me, Poe!  Just tell me you love me already!_   “Yeah, but…I don’t know.  I mean, I don’t want to…”

 

“You don’t want to,” Poe hates how disappointed his voice sounds.

 

“No,” Finn says.  “I mean, I don’t want to force you to do something that might,” Finn shrugs, “I don’t know, complicate things for you down the line?”  _Just TELL ME DAMERON!_

 

“Oh,” Poe says, falling back onto his bed.  “Don’t worry about that, man,” he says.  “But,” he turns to stare at Finn, “I don’t want to make things harder for you.  You know, you fall in love with someone and then have to explain how you’re already married to me.”  _Smile, dammit.  Show him this is all fine.  Big smile.  I’m fine.  Perfectly fine.  Smile!_

 

 _Why in the kriff is he smiling like that?_   “Well, it isn’t exactly the same as getting married, right?  I mean, we’ll be using fake names and it’s just for the op.”

 

“Yeah, right, the op.”

 

“The op,” Finn repeats, settling into bed.  _What in the kriff have I done?_

**# # # #**

 

Poe remembers his mother telling him about a dogfight she was in one time that nearly cost her her life: “You go toe to toe with someone who is just as talented, just as resourceful as you,” she had said, “and in the end, it’s all about who blinks first.”

 

Poe looks over at Finn, sitting in the lounge of their ship, his leg bouncing up and down, and he realizes he’s in a similar sort of dogfight.  _Okay_ , Poe thinks to himself, squaring his shoulders and walking forward, _it’s all about making him blink first_.

 

Poe forces a smile on his face.  “We have a few hours before we land on Utapau.  I thought we should probably practice a little, make sure our cover is solid.”

 

Finn nods.  “Sure.  Sounds good.”  He stands.  _I can do this.  I just have to get him to talk.  Poe Dameron loves to talk.  This shouldn’t be a problem._   He smiles.  “What do you want to practice?”

 

Poe takes a deep breath.  “Well, we’re supposed to be dating, right?”

 

“Right,” Finn says.  _And we could be dating in real life if you weren’t such a moof-milker!_

 

“That means we probably need to practice things like…oh, I don’t know?  Holding hands.  Hugging.  Kissing.”  _Lots and lots of kissing_.

 

Finn chokes on his breath.  “Oh yeah, kissing.”

 

“Well, I mean, that’s what boyfriends do, right?  They kiss.”

 

“Yes.  That is exactly what boyfriends do.  And since we’re supposed to be boyfriends,” Finn says, “then we should probably kiss.”

 

Poe steps towards Finn.  “I mean, we wouldn’t want to get there and then have our kisses be awkward or anything.”

 

“No,” Finn says, stepping forward.  “It might jeopardize the op.”

 

“Exactly,” Poe says, taking another step.  “We can’t jeopardize the op.”

 

“No,” Finn says, stepping forward.  “That’s why we have to kiss.”

 

“Yes,” Poe says, stepping forward.  “To protect the op.”

 

Finn steps forward and wraps a hand around Poe’s waist.  He can feel Poe tense.  “Is this not…”

 

“No!  I was just…”  Poe wraps a hand around Finn’s waist. 

 

Finn holds his breath.  “No, that’s great,” Finn says.  “Perfect.”

 

“You’re hunching your shoulders,” Poe says.

 

“Oh yeah,” Finn says, forcing himself to relax.  “Just stretching.”  He tries to laugh.  It sounds maniacal.

 

“Sure,” Poe says, finally glancing at Finn’s face and his lips and…  _I am so kriffed._

 

“Poe,” Finn says.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Poe?”  Finn tries again, “Poe!”

 

“Oh yes, right.  Sorry.  What?”

 

Finn smiles.  “We should kiss now, right?”

 

“Yes,” Poe says.  He stands there, waiting for Finn to move.

 

Finn stands there, waiting for Poe to move.

 

Finally, Poe says, “Well, one of us is going to have to initiate this.”

 

“Right,” Finn says. He licks his lips and nods.  “It’s easy.  Not like I haven’t kissed anyone before.”  He starts to lean in.

 

“You’ve kissed beings before,” Poe says, leaning away.

 

Finn stops.  “Yes.”

 

“Oh,” Poe says, disappointment clear in his voice.

 

“Poe, you did not seriously think I was some sort of virginal babe, did you?”

 

Poe shrugs, “I don’t know,” he says, refusing to meet Finn’s eyes.  “Maybe?”

 

“Gah,” Finn groans.  “Poe?  Poe, look at me.”

 

Poe tentatively looks up.

 

“I hate to burst your bubble, but I have been kissed before.  I’ve even had sex before.”

 

“Kriff,” Poe says.

 

“I bet I could even show you a thing or two,” Finn says with a smile.

 

And now, Poe’s got images of that in his head.

 

“So, I know how to kiss.”

 

“Okay,” Poe says.  “I just…”  He licks his lips.  “Did you like it?”

 

“What?  Sex?”

 

“NO!  The kissing,” Poe says.  “Did you like it?  Did you like the being you were kissing?”  _Were you in love with them?_

 

Finn smiles.  _Kriff, but he’s adorable_.  “I don’t know.  Feelings weren’t a thing in the Order, you know?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe says.

 

“Are you jealous?”

 

“No,” Poe says, way too loudly.  “I just…  I didn’t…”  Poe huffs out a breath.  “We should kiss.”

 

Finn smiles.  “Sure.”  He leans forward, pressing his lips to Poe’s.  It’s chaste and light, but Finn is still pretty sure he’s going to vibrate out of his skin.  _This.  This is what I’ve wanted_ , he thinks.

 

Poe hums and moves his head, moving his hands up to cup Finn’s face.  _Sweet kriffing maker, this is the best thing in the entire galaxy._

 

Finn hears himself moan as he pulls Poe even closer.  Poe stops breathing.

 

Then, they’re both opening their mouths and Finn has a hand in Poe’s hair and Poe has a hand at the back of Finn’s neck.  Finn feels like he could float up off the floor and fly.  He’s trying to press himself even closer to Poe.

 

Poe can’t think.  All of his senses are full of Finn and he just wants more.  _More_.  He hears himself whimper as they start moving and then Finn’s pushed him up against a wall and he’s trying to press his body back into Finn’s and… _Oh kriff, I’m gonna die, but I don’t care_.

 

They both pull away, panting, and Finn’s about to lean back in when an alarm starts blaring.

 

Poe closes his eyes.  _Kriffing hell, NO!_   He shakes his head.  “Need to check on that.”  He sounds wrecked. 

 

Finn nods, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm.  _What in the hell was that?_   He walks the length of the lounge and back.  _Keep it together, Finn.  Get him to crack._

 

_Get him to crack so we can go back to doing more of that._

 

Poe comes back in a moment later.  “Should be another hour or so,” he says, trying to look anywhere other than at Finn.

 

“Hour.  Good.”  Finn shoves his hands into his pockets.  “Soooooo?”

 

“So, I think we’ve got kissing down,” Poe says.

 

“Yeah,” Finn says.  “I think they’ll buy that we’re boyfriends.”

 

“Yeah,” Poe says, sliding into one of the chairs.

 

Finn sits down next to him.  “We’re good, then, right?”

 

Poe nods, not trusting his voice.

 

Finn nods.  _Now what?_

 

Poe looks back towards the cockpit.  _What in the hell have I done?_

 

He looks at Finn.  _I could just tell him.  Admit everything now and…_

 

Finn’s leg is jiggling up and down and he looks so kriffing nervous.  Poe reaches over without thinking and puts his hand on Finn’s.  “What’s up?”

 

Finn’s leg immediately stops.  “Oh, ummmm, nothing.”  He smiles.  “Just tight before an op, I guess.”  He looks at Poe’s hand.

 

Poe looks at his hand and pulls it back.  “Yeah, tight before an op.”  He bites his lip.

 

They spend the next hour in an awkward silence.

 

**# # # #**

 

The nav computer dings and Poe jumps up.  “I’ve got it.”  He runs to the cockpit. 

 

As he slides into the pilot’s seat, he admonishes himself, _keep it together, Dameron._

 

Finn walks in.  He stares at the planet ahead of them.  “That it?”

 

Poe nods.  “You’re gonna want to sit.  We’ll be entering atmo soon.”

 

Finn sits down.  “Why in the name of the galaxy would arms dealers want to meet out here?”

 

Poe chuckles.  “I think you just answered your own question, Finn.”

 

Finn laughs.  “I guess so.”  He sneaks at look at Poe.  _Stars, but he’s beautiful_.

 

Poe can see Finn staring at him out of the corner of his eye.  “What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“No, what?”

 

Finn shakes his head.  “Just watch the planet.”

 

“Whatever.”  Poe focuses on bringing the ship in.

 

Finn has been hoping that the view will improve after they make it through the cloud cover, but Utapau is ugly.  It’s barren desert dotted with enormous sinkholes.  “Uhhh, Poe?”

 

Poe smiles.  “I know.  It looks like hell on the surface—it’s all the winds—but most beings live in cities and villages underground.”  He shoots a look at Finn.  “Um, and just to warn you now, you see that massive sinkhole up head?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“We’re flying into it.”

 

“We’re what?”  Finn’s eyes grow wide.  “Poe, are you sure?”

 

“Easy.  Nothing to worry about,” Poe says, struggling against the winds as he tips the transport down towards the hole.

 

“Yeah, I seem to remember a pilot bragging about being able to fly anything just before we crashed on Jakku.”

 

Poe laughs.  “You’re really never gonna let me live that down, are you?”

 

“Not in this lifetime, flyboy.”

 

Poe tries not to think too hard about how the nickname _flyboy_ makes his insides flutter.

 

The ship shudders as they enter the hole but then it almost immediately evens out.  “See,” Poe says.  “Nothing to it.”  He nods to a screen in front of Finn.  “Can you tell me when we’re getting close?”

 

“Sure,” Finn says, fascinated.  The hole is massive—you could easily fit a Superstar Destroyer in it—but along the walls there are tunnels and even dwellings jutting out.  Finn shakes his head.  “I can’t believe beings live here.”

 

“Have for hundreds of years.”

 

“Kriff,” Finn says.

 

Poe turns the ship and flies into one of the larger tunnels.  “Varnigs-pau should be coming up pretty soon.”

 

Finn nods.  “Should be about two more klicks.”

 

Poe smiles as he spots the lights.  “There.”

 

There is a small landing pad on their right.  Poe slows the ship and then brings her in for a landing.  “See?  All in one piece.”  He stands up.  “Okay, let’s see what these beings are like.”

 

“Remember, Dameron, we’re boyfriends.”

 

Poe turned and hit Finn with a devastating smile.  “How could I forget?”

 

# # # #

 

Three tall Pau’ans walk out to greet them.  “Greetings,” says one.  “I am Timon Amoon.  I lead this village.  These are my associates Kensuul and Viggs Fay.”

 

Poe bows.  “It’s good to meet you, Leader Amoon.”

 

“Timon, please.”

 

Poe rises.  “It’s good to meet you, Timon.  I’m Cassian Bey and this is my boyfriend, Rook Voxx.”  Poe loves how the word _boyfriend_ sounds on his tongue.

 

“Greetings, Cassian Bey.  Greetings, Rook Voxx.”  Timon sweeps his arms towards the village.  “If you would…”

 

Poe shoulders his duffle; Finn does the same and they follow the Pau’ans.  As Timon falls into step next to them, Poe says, “Our…contact mentioned a ceremony?”  He really hopes he doesn’t sound as nervous as he feels.

 

Timon smiles, looking over at Poe and Finn, “Yes, the ceremony.”  He mutters something in his native tongue to one of the Pau’ans ahead of them, who laughs and then hurries on ahead.  The other one makes a quick reply.

 

Poe and Finn share a worried look.  “There’s nothing wrong, is there,” Finn asks.  _Like maybe we don’t have to go through with it_ , he hopes.

 

“Oh no, nothing wrong,” Timon says.  He smiles at the two of them.  “We just so rarely have unmarried visitors.  It’s quite a treat.”  He stops.  “And you’re sure you’re both comfortable going through with this?  It is a big step.”

 

Poe swallows hard.  He looks to Finn.  _Just tell me the truth!  Just tell me you love me so we can quit this crazy game of chicken!_

 

Finn stares at Poe.  _Why won’t you just tell me already?  We’re going to end up married if you don’t say something, you idiot!_

 

“Cassian?  Rook?”

 

“Uh, yeah, of course,” Poe says. “We’re looking forward to it!”  _WHAT AM I SAYING?!?!?!_  

 

 _KRIFFING HELL!!!!!!_    Finn throws an arm around Poe’s shoulders.  “We can’t wait!”

 

“Good,” Timon says.  “This way.” 

 

They wind their way through a dim tunnel until they come to the village proper.  Finn’s breath catches as he sees it.  The Pau’ans have taken a cave and carved out hundreds of buildings surrounding a massive open area in the middle.  And there are lights everywhere.  It looks like something out of one of the storybooks Poe likes to read to the children on base.

 

Poe whistles.  “Wow,” he says.  He turns to Timon.  “It’s beautiful.”

 

Timon nods.  “That it is.”

 

They slowly move down a series of paths to the main meeting area where a group of Pau’ans is waiting.  “Friends,” Timon says loudly.  “This is Cassian Bey and his intended, Rook Voxx.  They have come here to partake of our joining ceremony.”  He turns to Poe and Finn.  “You can put your bags down.  Someone will take them to your room.”  He smiles.  “Because now, it’s time to prepare for the ceremony.”

 

“Prepare,” Finn asks.

 

“Yes,” Timon says.  He speaks in his language and a group of Pau’ans descends on Poe and Finn. 

 

“Uh, Cassian,” Finn asks.

 

“Just go along with it, Rook,” Poe says as his group of Pau’ans drags him one direction and Finn’s take him another.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe’s spent a good deal of his life in the military, so he isn’t exactly shocked when the Pau’ans ask him to strip and help him into a beautiful pond.  He starts giggling as he dunks his head under the water, though.  It’s cool and refreshing and he hasn’t been able to bathe in water in months.  One of the Pau’ans hands him a bottle, saying, “Hair.”  Poe nods and puts some of the heavenly-smelling goop in his hair, lathering it.  Poe lets his head slip under the waterfall filling the small pond, and lets out a contented sigh.  _Man, this is the life_ , he thinks.

 

Once he’s sufficiently clean, the Pau’ans help him dry off and then dress him in copper robes.  They take him to a small building where one of the Pau’ans begins painting his hands and his face.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn looks in the mirror.  He’s wearing bright blue robes, and they’ve painted his hands and face in these intricate designs that are only visible when they catch the light a certain way.  He keeps turning his head this way and that, smiling.  _I wonder what Poe looks like._

 

And then he remembers, _we’re getting married._

_Kriff._

_Surely, this is all part of the General’s plan.  She knows he’s going to break._

_He’s going to get to the ceremony, and he won’t go through with it._

_Yeah, that’s it._

_Right?_

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe is led to the center of the village, and he’s shocked: there are tables everywhere bursting with Pau’ans, and bonfires have been lit in four directions and it’s beautiful, but… _Oh kriffing hell, what am I doing?_   They lead him to the one empty table in the center of it all.  He sits and waits.

 

Soon, another Pau’an leads Finn out.  Poe finds himself standing, watching, and the way the light is catching Finn’s face, it’s… _dazzling_ , Poe thinks.  His mouth falls open and he can’t help but think if they ever were to get married, this is what he’d want.

 

Finn can’t believe there are so many beings here and he’s really starting to regret this idea and _maybe I should just tell Poe the truth_ … 

 

He sees Poe, standing just ahead, and he trips.  Poe is resplendent.  _It’s like he’s glowing_.  And suddenly, Finn wonders if this is what it would be like if they really were getting married.

 

When Finn reaches the table, Timon steps forward.  “Friends,” he shouts.  “We are here today to join these two beings together.  As you know, the ceremony has three steps.  First, there will be the meal.  Then, there will be the dance.  Finally, there will be the vows.”  He smiles widely as he says, “So let us begin the ceremony—bring out the meal!”

 

A wild cheer roars throughout the village.

 

Timon walks to Poe and Finn.  “It is customary for the intended to feed each other.  I’ll warn you now, the meal is seven courses long, so pace yourselves.”  He laughs.  “And don’t drink too much!”

 

Poe sits across from Finn, a bit dazed by the raucous laughter and singing that is already going on. 

 

Finn shakes his head.  “I had no idea.”

 

Poe leans forward.  “Was your bath as heavenly as mine?”

 

Finn closes his eyes.  “I’m going to be dreaming about that bath for years.”

 

Poe laughs.

 

A group of Pau’ans bring three trays filled with food to their table and another one produces two large mugs filled with something that smells spicy.  Finn leans his nose into the mug and raises an eyebrow. 

 

Poe cautiously takes a drink.  “Oh,” he says.

 

“Oh?”

 

“It’s good,” Poe says, “but you might get drunk just sniffing it.”

 

Finn laughs and takes a drink.  “Wow!”

 

“I told you so.”

 

“So you did, Dameron,” Finn says.  “Soooooo, what should we eat first?”

 

“Ummmmm,” Poe looks at the table.  “Just reach for something, I guess?”

 

One of the Pau’an severs leans over and says, “You must feed each other, remember.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Poe says.  He looks at Finn.  “Ummmm,” he reaches for something that looks good.

 

Finn nods and leans forward, letting Poe place it in his mouth.  He closes his eyes and bites.  “Ummmmm,” Finn hums.  “That’s yummy.”

 

He reaches for another and offers it to Poe, who is still trying to recover from the sight of Finn moaning over his food.  “Uh, yeah, right,” Poe says, leaning forward.  He takes a small bite and… _kriff, that may be the best thing I’ve ever eaten_.  He makes a truly undignified noise.  He smiles at Finn.  _This isn’t so bad_.

 

And this is how each course seems to go—small finger foods that Poe and Finn can feed to each other—and the two quickly forget about the party happening around them as they fall into the happy rhythm of trying new foods and laughing and joking with each other.

 

At the end of the sixth course, a gong sounds and servers come to remove the trays.  Poe reaches out, grabbing as many of the treats as he can manage before they’re whisked away.  “For later,” he tells Finn with a conspiratorial wink.

 

The final course comes out and it looks decidedly different.  The foods are much more gooey.  As the Pau’ans drop off trays, Finn looks around.  “Are there spoons?”

 

One of the Pau’ans smiles.  “No, use your hands.”

 

Finn squeaks out a noise at that and looks at Poe, who looks equally petrified.  “Um,” Finn says, “this is about to get messy.”

 

“Yeah,” Poe says.  He bites his lip.  Up until now, the meal has been intimate but playful.  This seems to be taking it in an entirely new direction.  _Just tell him.  Just tell him the truth_.  “Uh?”

 

“Mmmmmmm,” Finn hums, studying the bowls set out before them.

 

“You know, you really don’t have to…” 

 

Finn looks up, and Poe really just wants to blurt out all his feelings—Finn’s eyes are wide and his skin is actually sparkling and… _that blue is your color, buddy_.

 

“Cassian?  You okay?”

 

“Uhhh, yeah.”  _We’re supposed to be on an op here, Dameron.  Surely you can keep it together for the op._

_The pretend op that was your idea._

_Oh, just tell him for kriff’s sake._

“Uhhhhh, Finn?”

 

“Yes?”  Finn looks over to see Poe’s eyes are wide and they’re doing that crinkly thing that makes Finn’s knees go weak.  Finn looks back down—one more second of staring at Poe and he’s going to confess every sin he’s ever committed.  _Why does he have to look so kriffing good?_  

 

 _Just focus on the task at hand_.  Finn picks up a bowl.  “This one?

 

“Sure, buddy,” Poe says, his voice quivering.

 

Finn dips two fingers in and reaches out to Poe who is leaning forward.  Poe’s breath hitches as he opens his mouth.  _Kriffing hell, what am I doing?_

 

Poe lets his tongue sweep around Finn’s fingers and his mouth falls closed just as his eyes do.  He lets out a low moan that covers the quick breath Finn takes in.

 

Poe is pretty sure this is what an out of body experience feels like.  He is slowly sucking the goo—that tastes like chocolate—off of Finn’s fingers, and this is better than any dream he’s ever had of the two of them.  _I can’t believe we’re doing this_ , he thinks as he forces himself to open his eyes to find Finn staring at him, his mouth hung open.

 

Poe quickly slurps up the rest of the goo and lets Finn’s fingers go.

 

They’re both panting.

 

Finn recovers first.  “How was it?”

 

 _How was it?  That was the single hottest moment of my life_.  Poe opens his mouth and then realizes, _he means the food, idiot_.  “Ummm, good?”

 

Poe pulls the bowl towards him and dips his fingers in.  “Your turn,” he says, not bothering to hide the quiver in his voice.  He can see his hand shaking as he reaches out for Finn.

 

Finn closes his eyes before Poe’s fingers reach him and opens his mouth.  At the first taste of the goo, he starts humming and then his tongue is swirling around Poe’s fingers and Finn has to fight the urge to grab Poe’s arm and yank Poe towards him so they can share the taste of this with a kiss.

 

After he’s sufficiently sucked the food off Poe’s fingers, he pulls back and falls into his chair, wiping his mouth with his arm before opening his eyes to find Poe staring at him, pupils blown and mouth open in a small “O.”

 

“Kriff,” Poe says.

 

 _That’s it_ , Finn thinks.  _I’m done with all this pretending_.  He leans forward, whispering, “Poe, there’s something I need to tell you.”

 

“Finn, there’s something I need to tell you too.”

 

A loud gong sounds and Timon stands.  “It’s time for the dance!”

 

**# # # #**

 

Timon has spent most of the meal watching the two young men.  Leia had, of course, filled eir in on the preposterous plan, and ey and the other villagers had intended to merely play along until one or the other confessed his love. 

 

But Timon has been the leader of these beings for a very long time, and the longer ey has watched Poe and Finn, the more ey has become convinced that they not only love each other, but it’s a deep and abiding love.  _This is the real thing_ , Timon thinks.  As the dancing starts, Timon calls over one of eir assistants.  “Tell the others that we’ll be going through with the real vow ceremony.”

 

“Are you sure,” the assistant asks.

 

Timon nods to Poe and Finn, laughing as they chase the village children.  “What do you think?”

 

The assistant smiles.  “I’ll make the proper arrangements.”

 

**# # # #**

 

The “dancing” so far has consisted of running in circles with the children, and Poe’s pretty sure that he’s never seen anything quite as adorable as Finn laughing with a bunch of six-year olds.  Someone has put flower crowns on their heads, and that just ratchets up the adorableness quotient to the point where Poe is having a hard time not just walking over and pulling Finn into a blistering kiss.

 

Finn looks at him and winks and Poe is pretty sure he’s just going to tell him.  _Screw it.  I’ll blink first._

 

That’s when a little Pau’an, who can’t be more than three, comes toddling over and grabs Poe’s hand, pulling him over towards the other children.  And suddenly, he’s dancing with a group of them and they’re all waving their arms and jumping up and down, and Poe can’t remember the last time he’s laughed this much.

 

**# # # #**

 

After what has felt like hours of running and laughing, the pace of the music changes and suddenly, the adults seem to be crowding into the space. 

 

One of the Pau’ans leads Finn to Poe, putting one of Poe’s hands in Finn’s and the other on Finn’s shoulder.  Finn’s extra hand lands at Poe’s waist.

 

Finn has never considered himself much of a dancer, but he’s looking around and mostly the Pau’ans are swaying to the beat.  _I can do that_.  He looks at Poe and his breath catches.  Whatever they painted Poe’s face with is catching the light and Finn fights the urge to reach over and touch Poe’s cheek.  “So, I guess we slow dance now, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe says.  “Give us time to cool down from all that running.”  In the firelight, Finn looks ethereal.  Poe fights the urge to lean in and kiss him.  _I should just tell him._

_I should just tell him_ , Finn thinks.  _This is going way too far._

 

A Pau’an couple dance by.  One of them has a child in eir arms and the three lean in, smiling.

 

Poe says, “You ever think about having kids? You know, after the war or something?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn says, watching the family sway to the music.  “I think it’d be nice.”  He turns back to Poe.  “You?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe says, still watching them.  “Figure there’s gotta be some kids out there that need a family.” 

 

Poe absently lays his head and Finn’s shoulder.  Finn pulls him in closer.  “Is that the plan for after the war?  Settle down somewhere and raise a bunch of kids?”

 

Poe sighs.  “Don’t know.  Always been kinda scared to plan too far ahead,” he looks up at Finn, “you know?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn says.  “Still,” he leans his cheek onto Poe’s head.  “It’d be nice, I think.  A little place somewhere.  A few kids.  No alarms going off or people shooting at us.”

 

“It’d be nice,” Poe says.  “Course, I want to travel too.  There’s so much I want to show you.”

 

“Yeah,” Finn asks.  “Like what?”

 

“Well, Yavin,” Poe says.  “You gotta meet my dad.”

 

Finn chuckles.  “I’d like that.”

 

“And Naboo has all these waterfalls.  Oh, and Cato Neimoidia!  The planet is mostly ocean, but they have these bridges anchored on giant rocks, and they build their cities on the bridges.  Kinda upside-down.”  Poe sighs.  “It’s supposed to be gorgeous.”

 

“Then, I can’t wait to see it,” Finn says, letting his eyes fall shut.

 

“Me, too,” Poe says.  He wraps his arms a little tighter around Finn and lets his eyes close.

 

They sway there for a few more steps before Poe says, “This is nice.”

 

“Mmmmmm,” Finn hums.  “I could do this all night.”

 

Poe smiles and lets himself get lost in the soft, slow music.

 

**# # # #**

 

The gong startles both men out of their trance.  They open their eyes to find the impromptu dance floor clearing.

 

Timon walks forward.  “And now, the final part of the ceremony, the vows.”  Ey takes Poe and Finn by the hands and leads them towards one of the fires.  Ey turns, eir back to the fire and motions for Poe and Finn to stand in front of eir.  As they do, the Pau’an villagers make a semi-circle around Poe, Finn, and Timon.

 

“Face each other,” Timon says.  Then, much louder, ey announces, “Friends, today these two beings come here to make a commitment to each other.”  Ey stares at Poe and Finn.  “This is not something we take lightly.  These vows are a promise made before the entire village, and we believe that promises carry weight.  Who are we if you cannot believe our words?”

 

The other villagers murmur in agreement.

 

Finn stares into Poe’s eyes, and there’s a part of his head screaming at him to stop this, but there’s another part that thinks about Poe running around with the children or how Poe felt in his arms and he’s amazed to find he’s not saying anything.  He looks at Timon.  _Am I really doing this?_

 

Poe is listening to Timon explain the history of the ceremony to the people of the village and all he can think is, _I’m taking this too far_.  But in the same instant, a voice in his head is asking if maybe, just maybe, this is the smartest thing he’s ever done.  Finn is smiling and he looks content and Poe realizes he isn’t shaking, he isn’t scared.

 

_We’re gonna do this._

 

Timon turns back to Poe and Finn.  “Join your right hands together.”  As they do, from somewhere in the crowd, another Pau’an appears and steps forward.  Ey begins wrapping a silk cord around their hands and up their arms.  When ey is finished, Timon says, “Now, put your left hands over the cords.”  Finn places his hand and then Poe places his on top of Finn’s.

 

“Good,” Timon says.  “Now, look into each other’s eyes and tell each other what your promise of commitment is.”  He turns to Poe.  “You first.”

 

Poe doesn’t even think, he just starts speaking, “Finn, I’ve been in love with you since…kriff, since the very beginning, and…”  He shakes his head.  “I don’t have a lot of credits, so I’ve got nothing like that to give you, but what I can promise you is that I will always have your back.  I will fight next to you and always come home to you, and…”  Poe smiles.  “I will do everything in my power to protect you and to cherish you and to make you happy.”

 

Timon smiles.  “And now you.”

 

Finn says, “Poe, I love you, and I promise to honor that love for the rest of my life.  As long as there is a breath left in my body, I will be committed to you.  I will support you and fight next to you, and wherever you go, I’m going to follow.  No matter what, I’m going to stay by your side.” He squeezes Poe’s hand.  “And I will do everything in my power to make you happy, too.”

 

Timon places eir hands on Poe’s and Finn’s.  “We have heard Poe’s and Finn’s vows.  Do we believe them?”

 

A loud _yes_ echoes through the village.

 

“And do we honor them?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Timon nods.  “Good.  Then, on this day, I proclaim to all present to spread the word throughout the galaxy that Poe and Finn are joined together, committed to supporting and loving and honoring each other for the rest of their lives.”

 

A cheer rings throughout the village.

 

Timon leans forward.  “You are joined.”

 

Music begins, and suddenly, beings are hugging them and laughing and Poe looks over at Finn.  “I think we just got married, buddy.”

 

“I know,” Finn laughs.

 

**# # # #**

 

After the vows and after Poe’s and Finn’s hands are eventually unbound, there is a lot more drinking and dancing, and it is a few hours before the two of them are led to a remote room on the far end of the village.  As they enter, Poe laughs, “Only one bed.”

 

Finn looks over at it—a huge round thing that could easily sleep ten.  He smiles.  “Well, it’s a good thing we’re married or this could be awkward.”

 

Poe stumbles forward, pulling off his shoes.  “Can you imagine?  We’d both be so nervous about sleeping in the same space.”  He starts pulling at his robes.  “Oh no, what if I reach for Finn in the middle of the night and he figures out I’m in love with him?”

 

Finn laughs, kicking off his shoes.  “What if I wake up and I’m cuddling Poe?  My true feelings will be revealed!”  He pulls off his robe and walks to the bed, flopping down on it.  “Comfy.”

 

“Yeah,” Poe asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Oh yeah,” Finn says, patting the space next to him.

 

Poe flings himself down and then rolls over until he is right next to Finn.  “So, if we would’ve had to have shared this bed, do you think you would’ve eventually told me you loved me?”

 

“My money is on you being the one to confess,” Finn says, moving his hands behind his head.

 

Poe frowns.  “Well, seeing as how this entire trip was to get _you_ to confess _your_ feelings…”

 

Finn shakes his head.  “What are you talking about?  All of this was so that _you_ would finally confess _your_ feelings.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Finn sits up.  “Are you telling me that we both…”

  
Poe covers his face with his hands.  “Oh kriffing hell.”  He looks at Finn.  “Did you ask the General for help?

 

“Well, Rey and the General…”

 

“Oh kriffing hell!”

 

Finn stands and starts laughing.  “Let me see if I have this straight, you and I are in love, but we both think the other person doesn’t love us back, yes?”

 

“Yes,” Poe says, getting up and pacing the room.

 

“And then, after six months of every being on base telling us that we were in love, we both eventually give in and believe them, right?”

 

“Yes,” Poe says.  He runs a hand through his hair.

 

“So we both ask our friends to come up with an elaborate ruse to force the other person’s hand, yes?”

 

“Yes,” Poe says.  He stops pacing.  “And the ruse is so good that we both end up forgetting it’s a ruse, and we get married.”

 

Finn laughs.  “Sounds about right.”

 

Poe walks over to Finn, putting his head on Finn’s shoulder.  “Oh kriffing hell.”  He looks up.  “I’m so sorry, Finn.”

 

Finn snakes his hands around Poe and smiles.  “Why?”

 

“Because…because I just tricked you into marrying me!”

 

“You mean the same way I tricked you into marrying me?”

 

Poe smiles.  “Well, there is that.”

 

“Besides,” Finn says, leaning in to whisper in Poe’s ear.  “You’re forgetting something important, Dameron.”

 

Poe is distracted by how good Finn’s breath feels on his neck.  “Oh,” he just barely manages, “What’s that?”

 

“We’re on our honeymoon.”  Finn leans in and begins nibbling Poe’s neck.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn smiles as he wakes up.  He can hear beings outside, so he opens his eyes, and even though it’s dark in their room, he’s going to guess it’s morning. 

 

He stretches a bit and his smile gets even bigger as he feels the weight of a body partially on top of his.  He lets his eyes flutter closed.  He is warm; he is happy.  And alright, he’s a bit sore, but…  “How many times did we,” he mumbles to himself.

 

“Six,” Poe mutters into his chest.  “Seven, if you count that last time.” 

 

Poe’s hand starts moving down Finn’s chest to his thigh, which awakens several pleasant memories of time number seven.  Finn chuckles, kissing the top of Poe’s head.  “I didn’t know you had it in you, old man.”

 

Poe groans and props his head up, his chin on Finn’s chest.  “That’s really how you’re going to treat me, after everything I did for you last night?”

 

“Yep.”  Finn leans forward and kisses Poe’s nose.  “Morning, sweetheart.”

 

“Morning,” Poe says, letting his head fall back to Finn’s chest.  He takes in a long breath.  “This is honestly the best morning I’ve had in…”

 

“In?”

 

“Ever.”

 

Finn smiles, squeezing Poe to him.  “I know.”  He stretches a bit.  “I can’t believe it took us this kriffing long to get here.”

 

“Mmmmmmm,” Poe hums.  “And I’d like to suggest that we spend the rest of the day making up for lost time.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.  Just as long as it doesn’t interfere with the…  Wait,” Finn says suddenly.  “Is there really even an op?”

 

“Kriff, I don’t know.  I…”  Poe sits up in bed.  “Is there?  I mean, the General designed this so you and I would…”  He motions between them.

 

Finn gives Poe a sly smile.  “Have lots of sex?”

 

Poe blushes.  “Uh, confess our feelings to each other.”

 

“Check,” Finn says, following Poe up and kissing his shoulder.

 

“So it would stand to reason that there might not be an op,” Poe says.

 

“I don’t know.  The General is very thorough,” Finn says, slowly moving his lips across Poe’s shoulder to his neck.

 

“Surely she can’t expect us to complete an op after…”  _the best night of my life_ , Poe thinks.

 

Finn chuckles, nuzzling into Poe’s hair.  “It would serve us right if she did have an op.”

 

Poe groans.

 

“What?”

 

“Testor,” Poe says.  “Oh kriff, not just her.  Iolo, Karé, and Snap are gonna be insufferable.”

 

“Don’t forget Rey,” Finn says, wrapping an arm around Poe’s chest.  He begins pressing featherlight kisses into the back of Poe’s neck.

 

“Kriff,” Poe says.

 

Finn rolls his eyes.  “I’m doing some good work here, Poe.  Wanna get your head in the game?” 

 

“Sorry,” Poe says.  “It’s just…  There has to be a way to trick them, make them think we aren’t in love or something?”

 

 _Okay, this is a lost cause._ Finn gives up on Poe’s neck.“They know, Poe.”  He leans back. “I mean, besides the fact that they knew before we did, we both _told_ them.  And they’re the ones who planned this elaborate trick.”

 

“Yeah,” Poe pouts.

 

“Poe?”

 

“It’s just gonna be weeks, no, months of them ribbing us.”

 

Finn chuckles.  “Frankly, dear, I think we deserve it.”

 

Poe turns all the way around so he can face Finn.  “Huh?”

 

Finn lays down, puts his hands behind his head, and looks up at Poe.  “How long have you been in love with me?”

 

“Well…”

 

“Honestly.”

 

“Probably since you took the helmet off.”

 

Finn bursts into a wide grin.  “Good,” he says.  “And I’ve been in love with you since…”

 

“Yeah,” Poe asks.

 

“You shot me this annoyed look in the hangar, right before we got into the TIE.  Remember?”

 

Poe looks confused.

 

“I was telling myself to stay calm and you told me—”

 

“I am calm.”

 

Finn nods.  “It’s hard to pull off annoyed and fond at the same time, but somehow…”  Finn looks down.  “So yeah, sometime around then.”

 

Poe can’t help the lazy smile on his face, but eventually he says, “I’m sure you had a point?”

 

Finn reaches up to tuck a stray curl behind Poe’s ear.  “Okay, so you loved me from pretty much the beginning.  And I did too.  But how long before you _realized_ you loved me?  Like, before you could actually admit it.”

 

“After Starkiller,” Poe says, all trace of mirth gone from his face.  He reaches down to trace a line up Finn’s cheek, and Finn can see Poe reliving all the tension and all the fear from his few weeks in the coma.

 

Finn covers Poe’s hand with his own.  “I’m here, babe.  I’m fine.”

 

Poe nods, as if he needs to convince himself.

 

“So, you realized after Starkiller,” Finn says.  “And when did Jess and the rest start pestering you about me?”

 

“Pretty much from the second you woke up,” Poe says.

 

“Same for me,” Finn says.

 

“Who pestered you,” Poe asks.

 

“Rey,” Finn says.

 

“But she was…”

 

“I talked about you a lot in the comms, Poe.”

 

“Yeah, but…”

 

“A lot.”

 

“Oh,” Poe says.  He moves down to cuddle next to Finn.  “A lot a lot?”

 

Finn swats his arm.  “And I’m sure you never talked about me with Pava.”

 

“Well…”

 

“Exactly,” Finn says.  “So my point is, I know they’re going to tease us.  And we brought the General in on this—she’s definitely going to give us hell—but don’t we kind of deserve it?  I mean, if at any time in the last six months we’d listened to them, they wouldn’t have had to send us here.”

 

Poe frowns and begins tracing circles on Finn’s chest.  “I guess you’re right.”

 

Finn chuckles.  “You’re really gonna pout about this.”

 

“Iolo got drunk and told a bartender he loved him once and Testor and Snap didn’t let him hear the end of it for a kriffing year, Finn.  A year!”

 

Finn laughs.  “Oh yeah, I’ve heard that story.”

 

Poe groans.  “Exactly!”  He leans up onto his elbow.  “And this is even worse because there was a kriffing marriage ceremony and…”  Poe’s face goes blank.

 

“Poe?”  Finn raises a hand and waves it in front of Poe’s face.  “Poe?”

 

“Oh man, this is so much worse.”  He looks down at Finn.  “We got married, Finn.”

 

“Yeah, I know.  I was there.”

 

“No, Finn.  But was it real?  It felt real.  What if it’s real?”  Poe shakes his head.  “Do you understand the level of crap that the pilots are going to give us if we really got married?”  Poe flops down on the bed.  “We’re gonna have to quit the Resistance.”

 

Finn laughs and rolls out of bed.

 

“Finn?  Finn?  Where are you going, Finn?”

 

“To ask the Timon about a divorce.”

 

“What?”  _No_ , Poe thinks and then his inner voice yells, _that’s crazy.  We just started dating.  Being married would complicate everything and…_

_I don’t want to get a divorce._

 

“Poe,” Finn says, his hands on his hips.  “Maybe before we start panicking, we should find out if that was really a marriage ceremony last night or just one of the General’s tricks.”

 

“Good point,” Poe says, still numb from the realization that he really hopes it was a real marriage ceremony. 

 

Finn starts digging through his bag for clean clothes, and suddenly Poe needs to know for sure.  He jumps up, pulls on last night’s pants, and runs out the door.  “Timon,” he yells, running into the middle of the village.  “Timon!”

 

Timon walks over.  “Poe, is everything okay?”

 

“Wait.  You know my name?”

 

Timon smiles.  “Of course.”

 

“Oh kriff,” Poe says.  He then regains some composure.  “Timon, was that commitment ceremony yesterday real or was it part of the General’s trick?”

 

“Trick?”

 

Finn comes running out to them.  He stands just behind Poe, wrapping an arm around Poe’s waist.

 

“Yeah, the op.  The General created a…you know what, it doesn’t matter.  All I really need to know is, are Finn and I really married or not?”

 

Timon bursts into a huge grin.  “Oh, you’re most certainly married.  When the General commed to tell me about her plan, I agreed.  Who doesn’t like a joke from time to time?  But…”

 

“But,” Poe asks.

 

“But,” Finn repeats.

 

“We had planned just to make the two of you do a few dances and eat the meal and then we would all have a big laugh, but the moment we met you…”   Timon shakes eir head.  Ey looks at them fondly.  “That was the real ceremony, Masters Dameron.  I mean, it might have been easier to nullify if you’d kept the names Cassian and Rook, but…”

 

“We blew cover,” Finn asks.  _I’ve never blown cover.  Ever._

 

Timon laughs.  “Yes.  You may not remember, but the two of you actually used your real names when you spoke your vows.”  He smiles.  “You are truly married according to the customs of our culture.”

 

“Kriff,” Finn breathes out.

 

“You took quite a risk,” Poe says.

 

Timon laughs and starts to walk away.  “Did I?”  Ey looks over eir shoulder.  “Did I really?”

 

Poe and Finn stand there in shock for a few moments before Poe turns and pulls Finn closer to him.  “We’re married.”

 

Finn nods.  His brain is still processing this.  He looks into Poe’s eyes, afraid of what he might see there.

 

Poe’s entire countenance radiates pure joy.

 

Finn whispers, “You okay with that?”

 

“Kriff yes,” Poe breathes out, pressing his lips to Finn’s.

 

Finn laughs into the kiss and pulls Poe closer.

 

But suddenly, Poe jerks out of the kiss.  “Kriff!”

 

“Uh, not really the reaction I was hoping for.”

 

“No, sorry,” Poe says, taking Finn’s hand and leading him back to their room.  Once they’re inside, Finn leans against the nearest wall and fixes Poe with a confused stare.  Poe says, “We’re married.”

 

“Yeah,” Finn says.  “I heard.”

 

“No, Finn.  I got married and didn’t tell my dad.  Kriff, I didn’t even tell him I was dating anyone,” Poe thinks for a moment, “which technically, I wasn’t.”

 

Finn laughs.  “Kes is going to kill you.”

 

“Oh, I’m pretty sure he’ll have some choice words for you too, husband.”

 

“Kriff.”

 

Finn shakes his head and walks over to Poe, taking his hand and leading him back to the bed.  They sit next to each other.  “So, we’re basically screwed no matter what, right?”

 

“Pretty much,” Poe says.

 

“Okay, I can work with that,” Finn says.

 

“I’m glad one of us is happy.”

 

Finn shakes his head.  “Yeah, well, I married the love of my life last night, so…”

 

“Kriff,” Poe says.  He turns to Finn.  “We’re married,” he says.  “We’re really kriffing married.”

 

“Yeah, Poe.”

 

“I love you so much, Finn.”  Poe’s eyes fill with tears.  He takes Finn’s face in his hands and soundly kisses him.  As he pulls out of it, he leans his forehead on Finn’s.  “I kinda got in my head a bit there, didn’t I?”

 

Finn smiles, running a hand through Poe’s hair.  “You’re adorable when you lose perspective.”

 

Poe closes his eyes and says, “Are you sorry you married me?”

 

“Never,” Finn whispers.  “Poe,” he says, leaning back.  “If I didn’t run away after that last bout of Dandoran Flu or that time you came back to the bunk drunk and threw up on my boots, I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Poe laughs.  “So, we just get through the teasing,” he says.  “And have lots of honeymoon sex.”

 

Finn chuckles.  “Well, first, I think, we send a comm back to base informing the General that the prank backfired and that we’re going to need at least two weeks off.”

 

“Two weeks?  You are a brave man.”

 

“You married well, Dameron.”

 

Poe shoots Finn a deadly come hither look.  “And what do you propose we do with those two weeks?”

 

“Well, more sex, obviously.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“And then, we go to Yavin, so I can meet Kes in person and you can tell him the good news.”

 

“Sounds good,” Poe says.  “But you’re talking to the General.”

 

“Why me?”

 

“She likes you better?”

 

“True.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Well, it’s true,” Finn says.  “Besides, if the last six months have taught me anything, it’s that most of the Resistance is immune to your puppy dog eyes by now.”

 

Poe flutters his eyelashes as his eyes seem to grow two sizes.

 

“Yeah, those.”

 

“Immune,” Poe asks.

 

“Totally,” Finn says.  “But,” he offers Poe a wide grin.  “Most of the base still hasn’t caught on that I’m just as manipulative as you are.  So, my puppy dog eyes still work.”

 

“I’ve married a truly evil man,” Poe says.

 

“Yes, you have,” Finn says, pulling his husband down onto the bed.

 

As they start taking off their clothes, Poe lets out a tiny growl.

 

“What,” Finn asks.

 

“I just dread the next year of Testor gloating,” Poe says.

 

“Oh, it’s gonna be longer than a year, Poe.  So much longer.”  Finn turns rubbing his nose against Poe’s.  “But, I’ll try to make it up to you.”

 

As Finn’s lips press into Poe’s, Poe’s last coherent thought—before his brain short circuits in bliss—is that if being harassed by half the base is the price he has to pay to be married to Finn, then it’s the best deal he’s ever had in his life. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are super appreciated.


End file.
